Elle m'aime, elle ne m'aime pas
by streepytime
Summary: Vous vous souvenez que John a décidé s'il allait participer à Atlantis à pile ou face...?


**Titre :** Elle m'aime, elle ne m'aime pas...  
**Auteur :** SoO  
**Genre :** John/Elizabeth

**Rating :** T  
**Résumé :** Vous vous souvenez que John a décidé s'il allait participer à Atlantis à pile ou face...?

00000

Dans une réalitée alternative...

John Sheppard était assis sur son lit dans ses quartiers. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne cessait de regarder la pièce qui se trouvait entre ses doigts depuis plus de 20 minutes. Le temps passait et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider sur ce qu'il allait faire. Le jour où il avait décidé de participer à l'expédition d'atlantis il avait interrogé cette pièce qui avait bien évidament attérit côté face. La décision la plus importante de sa vie, celle qui avait changé son existence à 90°, il l'avait prise grâce à cette seule et unique pièce. Il était maintenant face à un autre choix important : trouver Elisabeth Weir et lui avouer tous ses sentiments envers elle. Contrairement à beaucoup de raisons à son éventuel refus, il n'y en avait aucune pour qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui et il était évident que cette décisio ne devait pas être pris à la légère. Mais la temptation était trop forte... Une seule pression, un seul claquement de doigts suffirait à régler ses problèmes.

Le coeur à la limite de l'explosion, il fit basculer son pouce contre son index. La pièce émit un petit tintement interminable. Face elle l'aime, pile elle ne l'aime pas.

La main fermement serrée sur ce qui représentait son destin, il hésita quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrire. La face qui se trouvait au creu de sa paume lui arracha un léger soupir de soulagement.

Elisabeth : John?

Aussi rapidement qu'il avait décidé de tenter sa chance, il avait courru jusqu'aux quartiers de sa belle ne pensant évidament pas à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle lui avait ouvert sa porte l'invitant instantanément à entrer.

Elisabeth : Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venu me voir? Vous n'avez pas décrocher un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

En effet il occupait tout son temps à réfléchir. Un peu trop tard bien sûr ce qui lui demandait un effort maximum.

John : Elisabeth...

Elisabeth (soulevant un sourcil) : John?

Doucement mais assurément, il s'avança vers elle et captura délicatement ses lèvres. Elisabeth ferma les yeux à ce geste et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux surprise de trouver le regard de John plongé dans le sien. Sans ciller, ils se séparèrent légèrement. Ils restèrent interminablement ainsi.

John n'avait aucune idée de sa futur réaction. Ses mains en tremblaient légèrement.  
Sans plus attendre elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et intensifia le baiser...

00000

Dans une autre réalitée alternative...

John Sheppard était assis sur son lit dans ses quartiers. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne cessait de regarder la pièce qui se trouvait entre ses doigts depuis plus de 20 minutes. Le temps passait et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider sur ce qu'il allait faire. Le jour où il avait décidé de participer à l'expédition d'atlantis il avait interrogé cette pièce qui avait bien évidament attérit côté face. La décision la plus importante de sa vie, celle qui avait changé son existence à 90°, il l'avait prise grâce à cette seule et unique pièce. Il était maintenant face à un autre choix important : trouver Elisabeth Weir et lui avouer tous ses sentiments envers elle. Contrairement à beaucoup de raisons à son éventuel refus, il n'y en avait aucune pour qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui et il était évident que cette décisio ne devait pas être pris à la légère. Mais la temptation était trop forte... Une seule pression, un seul claquement de doigts suffirait à régler ses problèmes.

Le coeur à la limite de l'explosion, il fit basculer son pouce contre son index. La pièce émit un petit tintement interminable. Face elle l'aime, pile elle ne l'aime pas.

Il tenta de r'attraper le petit objet qui glissa entre ses doigts et roula dans sa chambre. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et John eu parfois du mal à la suivre. Son mouvement ralentissait de plus en plus jusqu'à s'immobiliser... sur la tranche.

John soupira de frustration. Il aurait du le parier... Il se pencha en arrière tombant lourdement sur son matelat. Il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir.

00000

Dans une autre réalitée alternative...

John Sheppard était assis sur son lit dans ses quartiers. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne cessait de regarder la pièce qui se trouvait entre ses doigts depuis plus de 20 minutes. Le temps passait et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider sur ce qu'il allait faire. Le jour où il avait décidé de participer à l'expédition d'atlantis il avait interrogé cette pièce qui avait bien évidament attérit côté face. La décision la plus importante de sa vie, celle qui avait changé son existence à 90°, il l'avait prise grâce à cette seule et unique pièce. Il était maintenant face à un autre choix important : trouver Elisabeth Weir et lui avouer tous ses sentiments envers elle. Contrairement à beaucoup de raisons à son éventuel refus, il n'y en avait aucune pour qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui et il était évident que cette décisio ne devait pas être pris à la légère. Mais la temptation était trop forte... Une seule pression, un seul claquement de doigts suffirait à régler ses problèmes.

Le coeur à la limite de l'explosion, il fit basculer son pouce contre son index. La pièce émit un petit tintement interminable. Face elle l'aime, pile elle ne l'aime pas.

Il l'attrappa et ne tarda pas à regarder le résultat. Le azard ne manqua pas la cible qu'était son coeur et "pile" vint poignarder l'organe déjà sensible. Pile? Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça et la situation ne l'enchanta guère! Qu'allait-il faire maintenant?

John : Elisabeth?

Quelqu'un avait frappé à sa porte et il était loin d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de l'objet de ses pensées. Il ne l'écouta pas vraiment lorsqu'elle lui expliqua le but de sa visite. Il était trop occuper à regarder la pièce qui se trouvait toujours sur les couvertures. Non, il ne tenterait rien. C'était le destin...

Elisabeth : Vous vous fichez de ce que je vous raconte?

John : Pas dutout! C'est très interessant!

Elisabeth leva un sourcil et plissa ses lèvres devant cette réponse.

Elisabeth : C'est lorsque j'ai dis "je vous aime" que vous avez trouvé ça interessant?

John : Oui oui! Vous avez tout à fait raison et... Quoi? Vous m'aimez?

John resta abasourdi et fut incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Elisabeth : Très bien, je vois qu'en plus de m'ignorez vous prenez plaisir à me ridiculiser, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps.

Il lui attrappa le bras afin de l'empêcher de partir.

John : Attendez!

Les choses allaient bien trop vite pour lui! La pièce, sa déclaration... N'importe quel homme aurait perdu pied face à une telle situation!

John : Vous m'aimez?

Elisabeth vit dans son regard qu'il semblait confu et sans vraiment comprendre les raisons de son incompréhenssion, elle réalisait qu'il était sincère.

Elisabeth : Je pense qu'après tant de fois à m'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir revenir de mission, après avoir plusieurs fois risquer ma vie pour la votre... Je pense qu'on peut parler d'amour, oui...

Cette affirmation, il ne lui en fallait pas plus et serrant un peu plus son bras, il l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Leurs baisers étaient fougueux et leurs caresses rapidement plus approfondis. John ne tarda pas à faire plier les genoux de sa partenaire grâce à son poid afin de l'allonger au sol.  
Ils continuaient à savourer l'autre au maximum jusqu'à ce que John commence à la déshabiller.

Elisabeth : Hmm... John... Il y a un lit juste à côté de nous.

John : Je sais...

Pourtant il continua ses gestes bien trop presser de libérer tout cet amour qu'il avait gardé en lui pendant 4 ans. QUATRES ans de frustration qu'ils soulagèrent dans une TRES longue et TRES agréable nuit...

00000

Dans notre réalitée...

Elisabeth : Je peux me joindre à vous?

John était assis au mess d'Atlantis et avait presque fini son repas.

John : Bien sur.

Silence...

Elisabeth : Vous avancez dans votre livre "Guerre et paix"?

John : Bien sûr. C'est terriblement... pationant...

Silence...

John : Je m'en vais, j'ai un entraînement avec Ronon.

Elisabeth : Très bien.

Ils se quittèrent sans un regard.

**FIN**


End file.
